The present invention relates to a control cable system with a device for reducing vibration, and more particularly, to the system having a device for reducing vibration of a member which receives vibration from a vibration source through the control cable. Hereinafter, the member is referred to as "vibration member".
One of the causes of noise generating in an automobile is vibration of a motor or engine. In general, an end (both of a terminal means of an inner cable or a casing cap of a conduit) of a control cable (or Bowden cable) for operating the motor or for actuating a meter is connected to a motor or a transmission, another end of the conduit has a casing cap fixed on a dash-panel (a wall parting a cabin from an engine room, such as an instrument panel; the engine room means a room in which a motor is installed) or a floor panel. Further, a terminal means fixed on another end of the inner cable (or core element) of the control cable is connected to a manually-operated pedal, a manually-operated lever, various kinds of meters or indicators, and the like.
Vibration of the motor is transmitted to the dash-panel or the pedal through the control cable. When such members vibrate, the dash-panel generates dull noise due to the membrane oscillation thereof, and the pedals and the like vibrate to generate a rattle noise, so that the passengers feel uncomfortable.
The same problems exist in various type of construction machineries in which hydraulic motors are driven by a motor so as to intermittently drive various type of hydraulic actuators.
As a means to prevent the above-mentioned vibration and noise caused by the vibration, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 81826/1986 (hereinafter referred to "the first prior art I" and Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 86915/1983 (hereinafter referred to as "the second prior art II") propose some systems having a device for reducing vibration.
The first prior art I shows a device for reducing the vibration in a clutch-control-system. In the system, as shown in FIGS. 41 and 42, a dynamic damper 105 having a weight and an elastic member is fixed on a movable member, e.g. a release arm 103 or a connecting part thereof, in the clutch-control-system.
The second prior art II shows also a device for reducing the vibration in a clutch-control-system. In the device, as shown in FIG. 43, a boss 122 fixed on the dash-panel 116 and a conduit 106 of the control cable are not directly connected with each other, but an elastic member 124 of a dynamic damper 132 is inserted between the boss 122 and a casing cap of the conduit 106, and therefore, the boss 122 and the conduit 106 are connected with each other through the elastic member 124.
However, in the first prior art I, the release arm 103 vibrates in a three dimensional manner (and has six digrees of freedom). Therefore, directions of vibration must be measured and a suitable posture of the dynamic damper must be previously determined before the attachment thereof.
Further, in the second prior art II, since the elastic member is inserted between the dash-panel and the conduit, the elastic member expands and contracts at every clutch operation, and the stroke-loss is large.
The object of the present invention is to provide a control cable system with a device for reducing vibration, which has a simple construction and good vibration-reducing effect and which does not produce large stroke-loss in the control cable.